NPC List
NPC Disclaimer: People can individually have NPCs in this RP and other people aren't allowed to bunny them ok thank you. Esp. Pi's NPCs, because some of them are secretly relevant. Which ones? Who knows. Pi's HHH students Presented in random.org list order: Ellie Tuesday Jennings - weeaboo extraordinaire. Messy brown hair done up in pigtails, light brown eyes, fair skin, a little short and kinda chubby. 14. No one can really tell what she's talking about half the time, but she's genuinely really nice and considers everyone she's ever talked to a friend. Often approached by people hoping she'll introduce them to Val. Pearl Flinders - insufferable genius. Black afro puffs, dark brown eyes beneath square-framed glasses, dark skin with a couple freckles here and there, average height. 17. Flinches whenever anyone within a 100m-radius complains about how pointless studying is; really easy to tease. Christina Daniels (Chris) - aspiring popular girl. Blonde shoulder-blade-length hair in a high ponytail, light brown eyes, light olive skin, tall with a lean build. 15. Moved to HH with her sister a year ago and is trying very hard to set herself up as the alpha bitch; unfortunately she kind of sucks at it and just comes off as rude. Valentina Wilkerson - actual popular girl. Curly brown shoulder-length hair, gray eyes, brown skin, skinny and average height. 18. A bit of a pushover, she's learned to report things to teachers immediately to avoid getting pushed around. Made friends with Ellie after smiling and nodding politely at her throughout an entire "conversation". Katherine Daniels (Kat) - soccer enthusiast. Messy shoulder-length brown hair, brownish-greenish eyes, tanned olive skin, tall and fairly muscular. 15. Possibly captain of the HHH soccer team, I don't know. Spends a lot of time either complaining loudly about her sister or gushing over soccer. Her interests are really very singular. Jay Carver - this asshole. Neck-length slightly gravity-defying brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin, average height and kinda lanky. 16. Spends his free time flirting with basically everyone. Is he... actually dating someone?? What's the deal with this guy? Who knows. A proud member of the Make Vic Cry club. Amber Riggs - school treasurer and gigantic gossip. Black shoulder-length hair with tips dyed blonde, dark brown eyes, Korean, a bit on the short side. 17. Is incredibly annoying and knows it, using this fact to achieve her many many ends. Is somehow unaware that people know how much of a gossip she is. Hugh Gray - source of 90% of Pearl's suffering. Incredibly messy short black hair, blue eyes, at least half Asian probably, really tall but is slouching at all times. 18 (and in Pearl's class; no grade skipping, he's just kinda old). Is never not sleeping in class. Arrives to all his exams 30 minutes late. Somehow has straight As anyway. Relevant Pokemon Diancie - leader of the team named after her. Jirachi - annoying plot device. Pidove - beleaguered messenger #1. PD006's Isaac Connelly. Male, 16. One of Samuel's friends at school. Laura Richards: Female, 16. One of Samuel's friends at school. Brian Dillinger: Male, 21. Part of Victor's group of friends. Drew Billings: Male, 21. Part of Victor's group of friends. Alex Trenton: Male, 19. Part of Victor's group of friends. Blaisdell Dad: Male, 55. Victor and Samuel's father. Blaisdell Mom: Female, 41. Victor and Samuel's mother. Leyla Dearden: Female, 42. Head veterinarian at the local animal shelter. Doctortear Armina Lyel: Female, 42. Morgan's mother. Mordred Lyel: Male, 51: Morgan's father. Morgan's Pets